The present invention is generally related to the cleaning arts and, in particular, to a novel system and method useful for cleaning driveways and other related surfaces.
Larger scale street sweepers have been utilized in the cleaning arts for many years. Such street sweepers have evolved into very complex and expensive systems. Besides the cost of upkeep and repair, the larger sweepers are often not practical for smaller surfaces such as driveways or building walls in more confined areas.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate a cleaning system and method which is specially adapted for with driveways.
It is also an object of the invention to set forth a system in which an existing ZTR type of lawn mower is modified so it may be efficiently used as a cleaning device.
It is a further object of the invention to show an adapted cleaning system which has a wide range of applications such as residential driveways, subdivision pool areas and tennis courts. Further uses include warehouse surface areas, retaining walls, loading docks, aviation taxiways and runways, tractor trailers, boat docks and ramps and playground or park equipment to list a few of the wide ranging uses.
It is a still further object of the invention to suggest a business method in which plural cleaning machines are rented to customers as part of an overall cleaning method which is able to cover a wide variety of surfaces.
It is also an object to set forth a cleaning system and method which includes different high pressure and low pressure cleaning functions which are arranged in a unique way such that various surfaces may be most efficiently cleaned. Such enhances the overall marketability of the invention and the related business method.